Problem: We have that $2a + 1 = 1$ and $b - a = 1.$ What is the value of $b$?
Explanation: Since $2a + 1 = 1,$ we find that $2a = 0,$ so $a = 0.$ Therefore, $b - a = b - 0 = b = \boxed{1}.$